


Shawn Mendes: The Album

by pirate_cat



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Album fic, Anal Sex, Bottom Shawn, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Golf, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stands, Pining, Sex, Shiall, Songfic, Top Niall, hendes, multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: The reason Shawn's album is self titled is because he couldn't name it Niall Horan. Shawn is the only other one involved in the relationship.





	1. I Get A Little Bit Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I have an outline for a 4 chaptered fic, dealing w a lot of the songs from Shawn Mendes. This chap has Nervous and WWYITM. based off of this post http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/174326575777/consider-nervous-is-about-when-shawn-first-meets . Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!!

Shawn saw a familiar head of blond hair walking a couple feet in front of him. Maybe not familiar as in they know each other, but Shawn certainly knows who he is. “Niall!” he calls out, desperately wanting to catch his attention. Shawn curses under his breath when he has no luck. “Niall! Hey!” he tries again.

This time, luckily, Niall turns around, confused as to where is name is coming from. Shawn smiles wide and waves his hand high over his head. Luckily, since he’s so tall, he’s able to make his way through the crowd with Niall’s eyes remaining on him. 

“Niall! Hey, my name is Shawn Mendes,” Shawn introduces himself, sticking his hand out for a shake. Sure, Hailee told him Niall asked about him, saying he really liked his music and all, but that doesn’t mean he knows what he looks like. 

Niall laughs loudly, his head leaning back. “I know who you are, kid.” Niall looks at his hand and then accepts it, giving him a firm shake. “I’ve got to admit, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you. I love your stuff.”

Shawn has heard plenty of praise on his music, and he always loved it, especially coming from big celebrities. Niall just seemed to have a different impact on him. Shawn felt his hands start to feel clammy, or he at least just became aware of it, and when he took his hand back to himself, he resisted the urge to wipe it on his pants. 

Since when he so self conscious in his movements?

Shawn smiled wide. “Thank you so much, that means so much coming from you. You’re...I love you and One Direction.”

“Always good to hear,” Niall hummed, accent strong. He turned around and looked behind him. “So sorry, but I don’t have much time right now. Let’s hang out another time, yeah?”

Shawn nodded eagerly, his smile tightening a little bit. He didn’t expect a lot from meeting Niall Horan, however, even this short interaction was more than he could ask for. He doesn’t really expect to hang out with him a lot, because Niall has a lot more important things to do.

>>>>>

He completely forgot that both he and One Direction were doing the Jingle Ball tour. Shawn was in his dressing room at the first stop when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around, expecting it to be his hair stylist, but when he saw Niall, his heart skipped a beat. “Hey.”

Niall smiled. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” Shawn let out a bigger laugh than he should have. That wasn’t even a joke! “I feel bad about how quick we met last time, at the, uh, AMAs, right?”

Shawn nodded quickly. “Yeah, the AMAs. Honestly, don’t worry about it, I know you’ve got a lot going on, you’re a very busy an amazing man.”

Niall laughed softly, which helped Shawn. It’s a good thing that didn’t come off as creepy. “Still, I’d love to get to know you more. I absolutely love the tunes you’ve put out so far, and I can’t wait to hear what’s next,” he smiled.

“Thank you, that seriously means so much,” Shawn smiled.

>>>>>

It’s after both of them had played, and Shawn is laying down on the couch in his dressing room. He’s tired. However, he is not too tired for Niall to come visit, because he’s literally right here right now.

He immediately sat up like it was nothing, and like he doesn’t want to fall asleep this second. The two chat for a bit, and Niall brings up a collab. Shawn is worried that he actually fell asleep and he’s dreaming right now, because it is definitely too good to be real. “You’re serious?” he asks happily.

Niall nodded. “Hell yes! I love your sound, I think we could make something good together.”

Shawn’s not an idiot, this could be the opportunity of a _lifetime_. They exchange numbers, and after Niall leaves, Shawn has a hard time falling asleep. He has Niall Horan’s number in his phone and they’re going to do a song together. This is way too exciting!

>>>>>

Their timing is awful. Shawn lands in London and texts Niall. ‘Hey, I’m in London! We should get together and write! Shawn :)’

Shawn frowns when he gets his response from Niall. ‘Shit ! Im in LA atm , some other time !’

It happens a couple times, they’ll text and they’re always in opposite places. Shawn thinks Niall only mentioned a collab as some type of joke, even though he can tell he’s not that kind of guy. He decides not to text for a while, because they’re never going to do anything. Shawn is a little disappointed, but Niall is busy. He’s probably working on new music.

The next time Shawn texts Niall is right after he releases This Town. Shawn saw the tweet about it and immediately listened to it over and over. It would be fair to say that This Town is his favorite song at this moment in time. 

‘Your new song is great! Sick, love it.’  
Niall responds right away. ‘Thanks! You goin t the amas this year?’  
‘Yeah!’  
It’s a while before he gets the next response from Niall. ‘Let’s hang out afterwards! Me and some mates are planning on watching a movie’  
Shawn smiled at his phone. Niall wouldn’t invite him if he didn’t want him there, right? ‘Sure! Can’t wait.’

>>>>>

_This is the best night of my life,_ Shawn thinks to himself. Niall and he just sang Mercy together. Niall admitted that he absolutely loved his newest album, and Shawn suggested they sing a little. His hands were shaking so bad from nerves he doubted it sounded good, but he had a video recording of the two of them singing together! Is this even real?

They made their way to Niall’s place with some other friends of his, none that Shawn knew the names to, honestly. He looked around, incredibly nervous. He was afraid to touch anything in case it would break. Niall sat on the couch as they all watched a movie. Shawn would occasionally steal glances at Niall, and his heart would just...speed up. He’s in a _major celebrities house_ right now. A celebrity that sang songs that he covered on vine. Niall’s a heartthrob. 

Niall could tell Shawn was nervous and pulled him aside. “You not having a good time?” he asked with a small frown. His friends were starting to get rowdier. 

Shawn sighed and shrugged. “No, I am, really, I just…” he shrugged again and avoided Niall’s eyes. “I’m nervous.”

Niall clapped Shawn on the back and chuckled. “No need to be nervous, lad. I’m just a normal Irish guy and I want to be friends with you. Let’s all open a case of beer and get to know each other some better. You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to.”

Shawn laughed softly. He supposed he felt a little better now. “Come on, you’ve gotta know I already drink.” Niall is so nice! 

They definitely did start to get along more, and get friendlier. They took some pictures all together and some of just the two of them. 

As time went by, Niall and Shawn started to spend more time together. They’d hang out, but never got around to a collab. They’d end up doing something that was more fun. 

Well, fun for Niall, today. They were golfing, and then Niall was staying over. 

Shawn is absolutely horrid at golf. Niall is cackling as he tries his best, and it’s fun, only because he’s with Niall and Niall is just a fun person. Shawn knows he’s making a fool out of himself, but those nerves he used to get whenever he was around Niall have luckily faded. For the most part, at least.

Niall comments on Shawn’s peachy ass and that makes his heart and dick flutter. He’s been feeling more and more attracted to the irishman every time they’ve hung out. Could he feel the same way too?

The two retire to Shawn’s place after golf and grab a guitar. “Let’s get this thing done. Or, started,” Shawn chuckled, flopping down on his couch. 

Niall nodded and grabbed a notebook to write anything down. “Definitely! Otherwise we might never get to it.” Shawn laughs a little more and nods as well. “What kind of song do you want to write?”

Shawn sighed loudly as he thought. The only kind of song he wanted to write right now was some sexy lusty song. They way Niall looked right now, hair messed up from his hat, slightly sweaty, it was all too much for him to take. “Sex,” he muttered, not having realized he said it.

Niall almost sputtered. “What? You’re the essence of innocence, you can’t be thinking about sex.”

Shawn’s face blushed fiercely and he shrugged. “I’m not _that_ innocent.” Shawn’s stomach felt like butterflies were having a rager in there. He wanted to talk about feelings, after all, the best songs are from that raw emotion. “Can I tell you something?”

Niall furrowed his brow and nodded. “Yeah, ‘course. Honesty, and all that.”

Shawn nodded and then rubbed at his eyes. “Okay, so like, especially after your comment earlier, I just...I’m incredibly attracted to you.” When no response came after a moment, Shawn took his hands away from his eyes and looked at Niall. “Fuck, did I mess everything up?

Niall’s eyes were wide. “Shawn, I can’t say I haven’t thought about it, I like you a lot, but you’re only eighteen.”

“Eighteen is legal, and come on, there’s not a huge age difference between us. And, I like you too. For...more than just sex.” Niall just stared at Shawn a little bit more. “I’m not saying we have to, I’m just saying it’s constantly on my mind.”

Niall didn’t talk for a moment and then scooted forward. “Fuck. C’mere, can I kiss you?”

Shawn nodded, and within a second, Niall’s lips were on his. They were kissing each other hotly, lips moving against lips. They started to shed their clothes as they made their way to Shawn’s bed. 

This was easily the hottest thing Shawn has ever experienced. Niall thrusting into him, his legs wrapped around his torso to keep him close. They both came with a shout of each other’s names, a slow kiss, contrasting from their first one, the last contact they had as Niall pulled out.

Shawn smiled and settled into a position to sleep in. “I like you a lot. Will you stay over?” Shawn was thinking about breakfast together, too tired to be thinking anything properly anymore. 

So tired, in fact, that he didn’t notice Niall’s hesitance to answer as he fell asleep.

>>>>>

Shawn woke up to an empty bed. He immediately frowned as he opened his eyes and sat up. He reached out and felt the bed where Niall had fallen asleep.

Cold.

It was cold.

Niall had left a while ago. 

There was no note. Shawn immediately picked up his phone. No text.

Shawn suddenly felt cold. He felt used. Did Niall just use him for sex? He thought that the two of them had something, he thought that they’d spend the morning together. 

Shawn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He decided he should text Niall.

‘Where did you go?’ _Sent 9:37 am._

_Read 12:32 pm._


	2. I Never Wanna Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for Shawn, Niall did not announce every single place he would be. It makes sense, neither does Shawn, but it was awful. They just kept running into each other everywhere. There would be an awkward wave, a small smile, that awful and cold hello again. Shawn can’t even imagine ever being friends with Niall like they used to be. They crashed that it seems impossible to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Sorry this took so long, right after I posted the first chapter things got crazy! This one covers why, perfectly wrong (personally my fav song on the album), and because I had you. Please comment your thoughts and kudos are always appreciated! Title from perfectly wrong

“So, we’ve heard that you and, uh, Niall Horan are working on something. Is that true?”

Shawn’s mouth went dry at the question. Sure, this poor interviewer didn’t know about what went down between them.

Hell, Shawn doesn’t even know what happened between them. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “No, we, uh, anytime we try to work on a song we just get distracted. Maybe someday,” he answered simply.

The rest of the interview dragged on. He can’t stop thinking about Niall now. He’s heard nothing back from him, no text, no calls, hasn’t seen him in person. It’s almost as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. Except, you know, he’s tweeting. Occasionally.

That interview finally ended, and as Shawn got in a car, his phone buzzed with an incoming call. Shawn jumped in surprise and pulled it out of his pocket. _Niall Horan_ lit up the screen. He stared at it, debating whether or not he should pick up. He waits too long, and the buzzing stops.

Shawn let out a groan of frustration as he turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket. He just needs to forget about the whole situation and move on. Everything would be better.

After a busy day of press, Shawn turned his phone back on. _1 New Voicemail._

“Hey Shawn, it’s Niall. I get why you didn’t answer me call, because I know, ugh, I know I messed up. What we did, we shouldn’t have. I still want to be friends, you’re one of the best mates I’ve ever had. Please call me back so I can explain.”

He listened to the voicemail a couple of times. First of all, Niall, it was a mistake? Great. Shawn could tell Niall sounded nervous, he almost sounded….scared. Shawn’s finger hovered over call back but he decided against it. “I need to forget about him, remember?” Shawn said out loud to himself.

>>>>>

“Shawn!”

Shawn cursed to himself and turned around. Niall is there, waving softly. Shawn thought about continuing on his path, but that is too rude, even with what happened between them. He sighed and stops his feet. “Oh, hey, Niall,” he said, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a small smile.

Niall’s friendliness toned back a little. He could immediately sense that Shawn wasn’t as into their friendship as he was before. “You never called me back.”

Shawn almost felt like laughing. _Call you back? That call took weeks after you left me alone in a cold bed._ “Uh, sorry. I’ve been really busy, you know? Trying to work on new music.”

Niall swallowed thickly and nodded. “Right, right. Look, I just want to say that, I know I made a mistake. Well, we both made a mistake, I guess.”

Shawn did his best to hide his wince. He hated that word, mistake. Shawn is still young, and he is still innocent, for the most part. He is not one to sleep around. “I thought we, you know, there was something there,” he said quietly.

Niall’s eyes opened widely and then he ran his hand through his hands. “Oh. Right. Shawn, you’re an amazing mate and lad and all, but I’m--”

Shawn sighed and shook his head, stopping Niall before he continued. The more he could avoid the truth that Niall felt, the better. “You know what, no, it is a good thing that this,” he gestured vaguely, “happened. I’m not ready. For a relationship.”

The two men talked briefly a bit longer, and Niall seemed so relieved that they were on the same page. However, days passed and neither of them texted each other. Not even a simple hey like they used to. They would run into each other at events and Niall would say hi like this is their first meeting. No, even then he was cheerier than this.

That morphed into Shawn pretending he didn’t even see Niall even when he was directly in his line of sight. For all he knows, Niall did the same.

>>>>>

If Shawn heard Niall Horan would be somewhere, he would do his absolute best to avoid being there as well. The last thing he needed was something else to happen that would break his heart.

Unfortunately for Shawn, Niall did not announce every single place he would be. It makes sense, neither does Shawn, but it was awful. They just kept running into each other everywhere. There would be an awkward wave, a small smile, that awful and cold hello again. Shawn can’t even imagine ever being friends with Niall like they used to be. They crashed that it seems impossible to pick up the pieces.

Niall did not know what to do. Shawn seemed so aloof and disinterested in being friends with him. The last thing he wanted to do was make the younger man more uncomfortable. He was at a birthday party for a mutual friend of theirs when he saw Shawn across the room drinking a beer. He decided to walk over because he needed to attempt to clear the air.

“Hey,” Niall said before taking a swig of his own beer. God knows he needs the alcohol in his system.

Shawn sipped his own beer before he looked over at Niall. He almost felt like he should introduce himself since it seemed like neither of them knew each other. “Hi.” 

Shawn did not like this. He was already feeling a little tipsy, and it looked like Niall did as well. Shawn kept staring at Niall’s lips as he tried apologizing again. WIthout thinking, Shawn kissed Niall, knowing that this would put them further apart, it was his own kind of poison to ruin his own relationship with one of his best friends. It was only a matter of time before they made their way back to Niall’s home. 

This time was slower and much more sensual than their first. Niall slowly kissed down Shawn’s body, he made him whine and beg. He wanted Niall, he _needed_ Niall. More than he could even know. 

Niall thrusted into him slowly, Shawn trailed his nails down his back and wrapped his thighs around him tightly like he never wanted to let him go. The words making love kept popping into his head, but he had to make them leave. This was not making love, Shawn convinced himself. This was wrong, right? That is what Niall told him, after all.

Shawn woke up first, almost half-surprised to see Niall still in the bed next to him, but he remembered this is his house. Shawn debated leaving, but that would really put them back where they were if making love, no, if fucking didn’t already do that. They must just be made to break.

They needed to talk.

>>>>>

Shawn stuck around. He went down to the kitchen and made breakfast for Niall and him. It was simple, just a toasted bagel with cream cheese, but he knew Niall. He _knows_ Niall. He’s happy with pretty much any food. He brought the food to bed and jostled Niall softly.

Niall seemed confused, opened his eyes and saw Shawn, only in his boxers. “Fuck, did we--?”

Shawn nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. “Here, I brought you breakfast.”

Niall let out a groan of annoyance as he sat up in bed, gladly taking the bagel. “Thanks. You didn’t have to stick around.”

“I wanted to,” Shawn said without a beat. He could see a trace of what looked like guilt on Shawn’s face, but that isn’t what he meant. “We need to talk, you know we do.”

Niall did not want to talk until he finished his bagel. The both of them ate their own bagels in silence, the only sounds in the room of them crunching down and chewing. 

After what seemed like eternity, Niall ate the last bite of his bagel and turned to face Shawn. “This timing is all wrong, Shawn,” he murmured.

Shawn felt his heart fall, as if he had even had his hopes up in the first place. “Right.”

“You know I just got out of a relationship that was incredibly messy, and,” Niall started.

Shawn nodded “No, no, I know, I just. There’s something oddly--”

“Perfect,” Niall said, finishing Shawn’s sentence exactly. “That’s what you were going to say, right?”

Shawn didn’t want to admit it, but he decided to nod his own head. 

“We’re perfectly wrong. We would be amazing for each other, I know we would, but, I hate this.” Shawn knew Niall did not say he hated him but he hated this, but he almost took it the same way. “And you said you’re not ready, right?”

 

Shawn didn’t want to admit he lied right to Niall’s face, so he just nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“But nothing would make me happier than still being your friend.”

Now, Shawn knows Niall is older, but he honestly has absolutely no clue on how they can be friends. Shawn just nodded again. “I want that too,” he whispered meekly.

The conversation did not continue much after that, and Shawn got dressed and left, his heart broken into about a million pieces. 

>>>>>

A couple weeks have passed and Shawn is doing his fucking best to get over any kind of thoughts he had about any kind of relationship with Niall that is other than friendship. 

Things are…fine, between the two men. Niall is desperately trying to keep Shawn his friend so it’s almost as if he is walking on eggshells around him. Niall is careful not to bring up anything regarding their situation, and that goes as little as bagels.

Shawn is in Canada when he sees Niall and Hailee out and about. What sucks is that Hailee is so sweet and such an amazing friend. Shawn is not entirely sure what is between the two of them, but they look pretty cosy together. Did Niall just not want Shawn?

Niall looks happy.

Shawn decided he needs to look around and see all of the fish in the see. He needs to meet someone new.

Shawn goes on a couple dates with some men, but no one compares to Niall. He wishes he had Niall, but Shawn knows it’s all just hormonal after sex or something like that. They way he latched onto Niall is creepy, right? Shawn started second guessing every single thing.

Any time Niall and Shawn would hang out, the topic of anything romantic was avoided. Shawn almost felt guilty not bringing up any of the dates he went on, but they were all so insignificant. It was a short dinner and he never went out with them again after that.

Any time he saw a picture of Niall and Hailee, Shawn would find someone to go out on a new date. One guy was really nice. He was sweet, he was soft, and he was smart. They decided to go out a couple of times, and Shawn took him to some of Niall and his favorite places. He didn’t even realize he even spoke about him so much until.

“If you say that name again I’m going to leave,” Shawn’s date said. 

Shawn stopped his sentence and furrowed his brow in confusion. “What, Niall? He’s just my friend.”

“You will not shut up about him. I’m not going to be some rebound or something.”

“We never dated.”

“I’m not going to be some stand in.”

>>>>>

Somebody new was not going to work. Shawn needs to get over Niall before he can really move forward. “You fucking idiot,” he muttered to himself, flopping down on his bed. “Why are you so hung up on Niall? You’re just friends that ma-fucked twice. Only twice!”

Just because Shawn had Niall in his bed and has Niall in his life, it seemed like everything would be messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I would love it if you could kudos and comment :) on tumblr at spongeystyles if you want to message me!


	3. Do You Got Plans Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooofff sooooo sorry that took so long!!! Got very busy, hope you enjoy!! Chapter includes lost in japan and fallin all in you! title from lost in japan! :) kudos and comments are always very lovely!

Niall pushed Shawn up against the wall of his hotel, hot kisses trailing down his neck. Niall’s hands trail up Shawn’s sides and come to start unbuttoning his shirt. The first few buttons are already undone. So what? Maybe Shawn wanted to show Niall what he was missing.

He never would have imagined this.

Niall pressed kisses to Shawn’s chest as soon as the skin was revealed. Shawn let out a soft moan, unable to keep it inside.

As much as he wanted to continue, there was that nagging in his head. Shawn reached out and slightly pushed Niall away from him. Niall did his best to keep his lips against Niall’s chest, but he could tell Shawn wanted him to stop.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked, his voice sounding nice and rough. If Shawn wasn’t already hard, that alone would have done it.

Shawn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t do this to Hailee.”

Niall furrowed his brow. “What does Hailee have to do with it?”

“Aren’t you together? I’m not going to be a side piece,” Shawn huffed, crossing his arms.

Niall reached out and gently took Shawn’s arms. He uncrossed them and wrapped them around his waist. “Hailee and I are not together. It was a pap walk, Shawnie.”

Shawn raised his eyebrows. _Of course it was a pap walk,_ he thought to himself. “Oh.”

Niall smirked and inched a little closer, rubbing their hips together, much too gently for Shawn’s liking. “We good to continue?”

Shawn answered by pulling Niall in for a deep kiss. Niall smiled against his lips. He continued taking his shirt off and once it was on the ground, he got down onto his knees. Shawn let out a loud groan, looking down at him.

>>>>>

“Fuck,” Shawn whispered, his breath coming out in pants. He turned his head, looking over at Niall who was breathing in the same way.

“Fuck indeed,” Niall said, his reply coming out in a bit of a chuckle.

Shawn let the silence sit with them for a couple of minutes until he had to ask something. He couldn’t just keep doing _whatever_ it is they are doing. “So.”

“So?”

“You’re not with Hailee.”

“Told you I’m not ready for a relationship. Didn’t believe me?”

Shawn didn’t answer right away. He didn’t exactly know what to say. Sure, part of him just filled up with anxiety that he was not and never would be good enough for Niall. That part of him was still there, just simmering in the back of his mind. “Of course I believed you. Just didn’t know if maybe, like, Hailee was The One for you.”

Niall just about snorted. “She is not The One for me. She is an amazing pal, don’t get me wrong, but we’re not going to date.”

“Okay.”

It’s silent for another minute between them.

“I have to ask.”

“Ask away.”

Shawn sucked in a deep and shaky breath, causing Niall to look over at him with a look of concern. “What...what is this?” Niall didn’t answer right away so Shawn spoke again. “We hook up and you say you’re not ready but then we hook up again.”

“I’m not ready, but I like sex. And I like and trust you.”

Shawn’s heart fluttered just a little bit. However, he had mixed feelings. Why did he have to get all of his feelings mixed up and all over the place? Niall seems to have everything under control. “So, what are you saying?”

Now it was Niall’s time to sigh. “I don’t know.”

“You can’t not know.”

“Would you be opposed to the idea of friends with benefits?”

“Um,” was all Shawn could manage to say. He wanted to be in a relationship, but the sex with Niall was good. _Really good._

Niall sighed and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, of course not, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Shawn bit on his bottom lip and leaned over to kiss Niall’s cheek. “Can I think about it?”

Niall smiled and nodded. “Of course, love.”

Shawn smiled wide at the pet name. He could get used to that, a hundred per cent.

The two of them said their goodnights to each other, and it seemed like Niall fell asleep instantaneously. Shawn, on the other hand, couldn’t. His mind was running wild. Should he just be friends with benefits? He was already getting attached. Maybe, if he knew he was only going into sex, he would be fine.

Shawn looked over at Niall, face squished against his pillow, and smiled fondly. He moved a little closer and eventually fell asleep.

Shawn woke up and smiled to see Niall still fast asleep next to him. Maybe this was progress. Maybe this could work.

>>>>>

It’s been a few weeks since Shawn agreed to a friends with benefits situation with Niall. They’ve hooked up a couple of times here and there, mostly when they’re both a little tipsy.

Maybe that’s because they both know they shouldn’t be doing it.

They’ve fucked while sober too!

However, Niall is currently touring in Japan, and Shawn’s been stuck in Canada. He just really wanted to see Niall. Not even necessarily to fuck, they are close friends. And, it has seemed like friendship was getting back to normal and Shawn was getting his feelings under control.

He was sitting in his room, trying to work on a new song, but nothing felt wrong. He wasn’t inspired in the slightest. So, of course, he turned to his phone. ‘Heyyyy, Nialler.’ He wasn’t expecting an instant reply, after all, Niall had his own things to be doing. So, when his phone buzzed a couple of minutes later, Shawn was surprised.

Niall, on the other hand, had one rare day off. He was happy to see Shawn’s name and picture pop up on his phone with a text. ‘hey, shawnie. what’s up?’

Shawn smiled wide and typed out his reply. ‘Writing. I’ve got a bad block though :(‘

Niall pouted as he looked at his phone as if Shawn could see him somehow. ‘sorry t hear that.’

‘What’re you doing tonight?’

‘probably sleep. why?’

Shawn bit on his bottom lip as his heart started beating fast in his chest. Was he really going to do this? ‘I’m pretty close to Japan, thought I could come to your hotel.’ The answer is yes, he really was going to do this.

Niall chuckled a little. ‘where are ya? didn’t know you were close.’

‘Uh. A couple hundred miles maybe?’

Niall cackled out loud at Shawn’s text and even more so his proposition. He thought he would tease him a little, see how serious he is about this. ‘but i was gonna sleep :/’

Shawn didn’t even know how far he was going to go with this. ‘Pleeeaasseee? I’ll make it worthwhile ;)’

And that is how Shawn found himself on the next plane out to Japan.

>>>>>

A couple of hours later, Shawn landed in the airport. He was tired. So tired. Tired might have even been an understatement, but he was going to do this for Niall. In the airport bathroom, he splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up and he felt ready to go.

He ran into some fans in there, and he was so happy to take pictures with them. He just hoped people didn’t necessarily put two and two together about him and Niall both being there.

Shawn texted Niall that he landed, and he gave him the address to his hotel and his room number. Shawn got a taxi there and rode the elevator up to Niall’s floor. He knocked on the door, the loud knock on the door mimicking the one in his chest.

Niall answered the door and smiled at Shawn. He was in sweatpants, definitely comfortable, and opened the door wider for Shawn to come in. He happily did and set his bag down.

“Sorry if this is weird,” Shawn said with a nervous laugh, turning to look at Niall.

Niall chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe just a little bit,” he teased.

It wasn’t much later that Shawn was on his back on Niall’s hotel bed with two of Niall’s fingers stretching him out. “Fuck,” he whined.

Niall smiled, always loving the sounds that Shawn made and pressed soft kisses to his hip bones. “You’re so pretty like this.” The compliment just flustered Shawn more. “Ready for a third finger?”

Shawn nodded frantically and lifted his head so he could look at Niall. “Yes. Yes, _please._ ”

Niall was more than happy to oblige and carefully entered his ring finger in Shawn’s tight hole with his other two. Shawn continued to be a moaning mess. 

Within a couple of minutes, he was begging to have Niall inside of him. “Please, please, Ni, I need it so bad.”

Niall reached out to the side and grabbed a condom and the lube they’d previously placed over there. He rolled the condom on his cock and slicked it up as well. He lined himself up with Shawn’s hole and slowly started to push in. Shawn went to gasp, but no sound came out as his eyes rolled back into his head.

“You okay?” Niall asked, always making sure Shawn was comfortable.

Shawn nodded slowly and forced his eyes open to look at Niall above him. “More than okay,” he assured.

Niall bottomed out and waited for Shawn to adjust before he stopped moving. He started with slow thrusts and gradually started to build up speed. Shawn continued moaning, but it was almost a scream when Niall hit his prostate.

“Right there!” he yelled, his legs wrapping around Niall’s hips, pulling and keeping him close. Niall continued his thrusts aiming in that direction, and he could tell Shawn was close. He was pretty close too.

Niall’s thrusts were starting to get a little sloppy, but Shawn didn’t mind. He reached one of his arms down and started jerking himself off in time with Niall’s hips. He soon came on long spurts all of his chest with a groan of Niall’s name. Niall continued, working Shawn through his orgasm, until he soon spilled into his condom.

>>>>>

Shawn woke up the next morning, the sun already shining through the windows. He stretched a little and let out a yawn before he opened his eyes. There was Niall’s head, resting on his chest. He smiled to himself and started stroking through Niall’s hair. It was always so soft.

Looking at him now, so calm and peaceful, made Shawn’s heart swell. He loved the moments in the morning, now that Niall would stay, where he was awake for a bit and he could just reflect.

Shawn was having trouble processing whatever was going on in his head. Every day and every night with Niall felt like he was falling into a wonderful adventure. He didn’t know where it would lead. Where their relationship, their friends with benefits set up, would lead.

Shawn imagined them waking up like this in the morning as if it is the most casual thing. He imagined that they’re dating, so they won’t even have had sex before sleeping together like this. Shawn’s thoughts race as he imagined all of his future with Niall. 

Niall stirred a little, but luckily he didn’t wait up. Shawn smiled and bit on his own bottom lip gently. _Ugh, he’s so cute. I love him so much,_ Shawn thought to himself. 

It took a moment for him to fully process what exactly his thought was. All of his movements stilled, only the rapid beating of his heart in his chest moving.

_Fuck. I love him._

That’s where he was falling. He was falling in love, and he was falling fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr spongeystyles I am always happy to take prompts or just to chat!! Once again, please leave kudos or comments, lets me know how im doing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please kudos and comment! I will get the next chapter up soon. Follow me on tumblr at spongeystyles !


End file.
